Farmers are increasingly recognizing the importance of fertilizer application in maximizing yield and profit in the cultivation of corn and other crops. Thus there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for controlling and monitoring placement and application of nitrogen fertilizers, including anhydrous ammonia.